Hinata's New Life
by The Darkness Falls
Summary: The full summary is inside but basically, Hinata gets sucked into a portal and lands in fiore. (she loses her memories) she falls in love with someone (not tellin who) and becomes a whole new person. then one day Naruto and the rest of the rookie 9 get sucked into the same portal and meet the newly changed hinata. But what shall happen? Will hinata go back to the hidden leaf?
1. The Heartbreak

**A.N./ HELLO! what up everyone?! lol sorry just wanted to pump everyone up...**

Summary: Naruto and Hinata get in a huge argument after Hinata trips and falls on Naruto. Lets just say Naruto says some hurtful things due to being in a bad mood. After he says these hurtful things Hinata runs home only to get kidnapped by the akatsuki for her byakugan. Then something goes wrong and hinata is sucked into fiore where she hits her head and forgets all about her life in the hidden leaf. 6 months go by after naruto finds out that she got captured him and the rest of the genin 9 (didnt know what they called in shippudden) go to save her but found that they were to late. But what happens to hinata? What if the genin 9 get sucked into fiore too? hehehe and what if hinata has fallen in love by the time they get there?**WARNING: badass hinata alert**

It was a sunny afternoon when it happened. Hinata was carrying two super heavy buckets of water and kept stumbling forwards then backwards when she tripped on a rock spilling the water everywhere. All of a sudden, Hinata was met by a furious Naruto.

"Godammnit Hinata! why'd you do that!"

"I-I-I'm S-sorry Naruto-kun"

"whatever can you not be a failure for once!"

"W-what"

"Are you deaf now?! QUIT. BEING. SUCH. A. FAILURE!"

"N-n-naruto-k-kun" hinata said tearing up.

"Quit your crying!"

By now hinata is looking at naruto in disbelief with wet eyes.

"y-y-ou know what?"

"what!" naruto snapped.

hinata stomps on his foot and screams, "you're a jerk!" before running home crying.

**When hinata arrives home**

when hinata got home she ran straight to Neji's room. And knocked on his door.

"nee-san!"

there was no answer but a door creak came from behind her. she turned around and got hit in the head with something.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was shocked by Hinata's outburst and hissed in pain as he continued to walk on his bad foot (the one hinata stomped on) when someone put his right arm around their neck and helped him towards the hospital.

"you okay Naruto?" the lazy voice of Shikamaru.

"oh yeah im fine my foot's just broken!" naruto replied sarcastically.

"what's got your panties in a twist?"

_"**Tsunade **_got info on the akatsuki's hideout but wont let me go on the mission to infiltrate it!"

"pssh is that it" Shikamaru paused. "wait how did your foot get hurt though?"

naruto sighed and said, "Hinata dumped water all over me and i got pissed and-"

"and? Shikamaru asked.

"I was angry and i yelled at her and called her a failure but when i did she screamed, "you're a jerk" then stomped on my foot and ran off crying"

Shikamaru stopped abruptly. "you did what?! Do you know how much that hurt her?!" then he cleared his throat to cover up that he just lost his cool.

"look Naruto whether you like it or not you are going to apologize to Hinata" then he looked up. "we're here"

"Yeah" Naruto sighed. "I'll apologize right after i get my foot fixed okay"

"Alright whatever just quit being such a drag"

"Alright"

**After Naruto got his foot fixed...**

"Naruto!" kiba said walking towards him. And boy did he look upset.

"mind tellin me why the hell your making Hinata cry?!" He shouted angrily.

"Listen Kiba I was angry and-" but he was cut off by an explosion.

"Holy shit that came from the Hinata's house!" KIba exclaimed in horror before taking off in the direction of the explosion.

**A.N/ hehehe cliff hanger! sorry to leave you like this but i gotta get somemore ideas!**


	2. The Last Hyuuga

**A.N./ Hi everyone! Well this is chappy number two hope y'all like it!**

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga estates in horror and shock. What happened? Why did Hinata's house explode? Is Hinata okay? These question popped into his head as he ran towards the explosion. His heart was racing, he could barely breathe when he saw Hinata's house up in flames.

"No" He whispered hoarsely. "This cant be happening"

"HINATA!" Kiba screamed from in front of him.

Kiba always thought of Hinata as his shy little sister that he would do anything to protect. Truth be told, him and Naruto were best friends but after he heard what Naruto did to Hinata he wanted to punch him straight in the nose. Just then Kiba caught sight of something that made his heart stop. It was an unconscious Hinata in the arms of Madara. Then within a second they were gone.

"DAMNNIT GET BACK HERE WITH HER YOU BASTARD!" Kiba yelled as he ran after the akatsuki member.

"Kiba whats goin on?" Naruto asked him. Kiba growled.

"I can't explain just hurry and get help" he said as he took off towards the forest.

"NO! I'll come with you" Naruto said stubbornly.

As Kiba ran after Madara his anger grew and grew. He knew that naruto was following him and it only agitated him more. Suddenly Madara disappeared out of thin air. Then Kiba stopped as his heart dropped to his stomach.

"HINATA!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees.

"KIBA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Naruto shouted but only got a hard fist to the face.

"Damn you" Kiba whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his now swelling cheek.

"THAT WAS FOR HINATA! Now c'mon we don't have a second to lose!" then he grabbed naruto and ran to the Hokage's office.

**Meanwhile at the village gates**

"Neji? Isn't that your house?" Tenten said as she pointed towards the smoke floating in the mid-spring air.

As neji turned around to look his face lit up in shock "h-how did-?" then he ran to the hyuuga estates quickly only to find that what was left of his home was a pile of ash and rubble. he looked around frantically for his family when kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Neji we tried to save them before the building collapsed.." Neji couldn't believe his ears. His whole family. Dead. He wanted to scream and shout (**And let it all out **). He just wanted to...cry

"Look Neji you are the last Hyuuga. You need to be careful and not get yourself killed okay?" Kakashi said trying to keep the young man from crying.

"Is Hinata and Hanabi gone too?" Neji asked.

"Hanabi perished but you will have to ask Kurenai about Hinata"

Neji just turned away, His eyes tearing up. 'why me?' he thought 'Why did it have to be my clan?' Just then there was a loud thud and as Neji turned around he seen Kiba grab Kakashi and ask him for help.

"What do you need my help for" Kakashi asked.

"I kinda wanna know too Kiba" Naruto yelled.

"Its Hinata she-" Kiba began.

"What about Hinata" Neki interjected.

"She was captured!" Kiba blurted out. Naruto, and Neji looked stunned.

"By who KIba?" kakashi asked.

"By...Madara" He said as he looked down.

"No way" Naruto whispered. Neji just stood there, His anger soaring. Kiba just turned around and looked neji straight in the eyes and said, "her getting captured is all _his _fault"

"how so?" Neji asked confused.

"Hinata spilt some water on naruto and he yelled at her, Calling her a failure." KIba growled. "Over some stupid mission that would probably get him killed anyways"

Neji just reached up and grabbed naruto by the neck.

"I swear naruto if we do not find my cousin...I will kill you" kakashi just sweat dropped.

"We cant go after her just yet"

"why not?" Kiba asked.

"We need more help"kakashi stated bluntly.

"Like who?"

"Like me" someone said from behind them.

**A.N/ XD sorry to leave you off there! I hope you liked my new chappy guys! OH! before i forget, I opened a poll to see who hinata should be with so go and vote my dear readers. Bye!**


	3. Hinata's kidnappers

**A.N./ Hiyas! This is my 3rd chappy and so far so good right? probably not I suck at writing (and typing) stories. Well I hope you like this chapter! I even added a suprise.**

As KIba turned around he was met with a very agitated Hokage. Tsunade had heard the entire conversation. And lets just say she wasn't happy about Madara taking hinata.

"how are we gonna get hinata back" kiba asked.

"hmmm...okay kakashi, kurenai, and Gai will take their teams. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, will go with you." Tsunade explained. "We'll leave ASAP"

"Hokage-sama maybe you should stay behind" Kakashi suggested.

"why?" Tsunade asked.

"you _are _the Hokage and you would be safer in the village"

"hmmmm...I guess you're right" Then she turned around. "go get ready then go find hinata"

**With Hinata **

As Hinata began to awake in a dark, damp, prison cell she remembered what happened at the hyuuga estates.

**Flashback**

_When hinata got hit in the head she fell to the floor. Still conscious and she tried to see who hit her but someone held her arm to her back. Her first instinct was to throw her head back and hit the person holding her. But when she did her head hit a hard mask and she caught a glimpse of her capturer_ (**sorry didn't know how to put it**_). Madara._

_"Y-You! What a-are you doing here?!" Hinata yelled. Madara just laughed._

_"I'm here for a simple reason really...to capture you darling" Then he turned her around and tilted her chin to look at him._

_"Its okay I won't hurt you...Yet" Madara said as he gave a slight chuckle._

_"L-leave me alone!" Hinata said as she tried to get away Only to get roughly pushed against a wall and pinned_ there.(**lol this is starting to sound sexual)**

_"tsk. tsk. tsk. sorry sweet heart no can do you're coming with me" Then Hinata screamed for her father._

_"oh I'm sorry are you talking about them?" Madara said as he dragged hinata to a room. She screamed when she seen what was inside. Her Family was slaughtered. All over the room were bodies badly mutilated and bloody with blank cloudy eyes looking at her with an unending stare._

_"w-what have you done?" Hinata whispered tearing up. "You-you MONSTER!" she screamed as she spun around and punched him in the face. He hissed in pain._

_"You bitch" he said as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the floor. She coughed and lifted her left leg and kick him upside then he choked her more as she began to struggle and thrash around. then he pushed harder and her face began to turned red as she slowed a little bit. She still tried to scratch his face and grab at him but he just shook her off and pushed harder. She began to slowly kick and she began to close her eyes when Zetsu came out of nowhere._

_"Stop she needs to be alive for the procedure" he said. Madara just growled and let hinata go. _

_she rolled onto her stomach and gasped for air as she choked and coughed. She then began to breath heavily before passing out._

**Flashback end...**

Just then she heard the sound of metal clanging together as a door opened blinding her for a few seconds before someone stepped in the way of the bright light.

"So you're awkae now huh?" a silhouette of a man said from the light up doorway.

"w-who are you? w-where am I?" Hinata asked very scared. The man chuckled.

"I am" As the man came closer she could make out long blonde hair. "Deidara" he finished.

"And you are in nowhere special" Then hinata sat up wincing from a sudden blood rush.

"Why- why a-am I here?" Hinata asked.

"Its easy...we need your _special _eyes" he said cool as a cucumber. hinata began to stand up only to find that she couldn't due to the chains on her hands.

"tch. what a trouble maker" he said as he unlocked the chains and lifted her up.

"try anything and I swear I will hurt you" Then he put a blindfold on her and lead her down what seemed to be a long hallway.

"welcome to the place you will die in" someone said before they took off the blindfold. "Hinata Hyuuga"

**A.N./ Hehehe hope y'all like the chapter...and if you cant see the poll i have for who hinata falls in love with the choices are:**

**natsu**

**loki**

**gray**

**gajeel**

**sting**

**rogue**


	4. Writer's block is a bitch

**A.N./ I'm SO sorry guys but lately i've been stumped on what should happen next. And if you thought this was a new chappy I'M DEEPLY SORRY! ...but I might start another story I've been thinking about.**

**Tell me any ideas you guys have cuz I've got writer's block!**


	5. Beginning the procedure

**A.N./ ...Hey guys immma back with a new chapter! sorry it took so long a lot has happened to me lately and i hadnt found the time to write this but now im doing it! hehehe well i love the suggestions you guys gave me and they inspired this chapter and the chapters ahead! thanks you guys!**

hidden in the trees are 10 ninjas awaiting for further orders to follow through with their rescue mission.

"Do you see her Neji" a voice said from behind him. Neji turned around to see a nervous choji.

"Yes she's 980.74 meters away...She looks so scared..." He replied in a sorrowful tone.

"Wow for someone who hates her you sure are sad hinata got captured" Naruto said. (**being a total ass!**) Neji just looked straight at naruto and growled.

"You're lucky i don't go back there and shove my foot so far up your-" He was cut off by a ghastly scream of pain"

"shit!" Kiba said. "We gotta go. now." then he took of in the direction of the scream.

"please hinata. Please be okay" naruto whispered so no one would hear him. And with that the ninjas went to get their frend back.

**Inside the Akatsuki hideout**

"c'mon I thought Hyuugas had more pride than this" Madara said walking up to the now kneeling Hinata who was wincing in pain.

"sh-shut up" she spat back. Madara chuckled. "Kisame go get Itachi so we can get started,"

"whatever" Kisame replied.

"P-p-please let me go. I-I p-promise I won't tell anyone about anything" Hinata said as she began to cry.

"hmmm sorry darlin" Hidan said flirtingly. "no can do"

"oh wow Hidan" Kakuzu said to his playboy partner.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously? you're gonna flirt with the prisoner?" Hidan just scoffed.

"hey its worth a shot" kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Then Kisame returned with Itachi. As Itachi's eyes met with Hinata's she shuddered and looked away.

"alright then lets get started." madara said as he strapped hinata to a chair. (**the ones with the metal strappes on the arms)****  
**

**Just Outside the Akatsuki hideout**

"c'mon Kakashi she's gonna get seriously hurt if we don't hurry" naruto said impatiently.

"hush naruto we can't just rush in there" kakashi replied.

"oh yeah watch me" he says as he bolted off inside the hideout.

"Damnit Naruto! are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Kiba yelled as he ran after him.

"Naruto when i get my hands on you" Sakura mumbled as she followed the boys.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said before running off too

"Oh dear God! I guess we cant leave them to die." Tenten said as she got up and grabbed neji, and lee before they ran away too.

"well we don't wanna get left behind c'mon choji!" Ino shouted as she followed everyone. Leaving Kakashi, Gai, and Sai standing there sweat-dropping.

"Lets get a move on i guess" Kakashi said before turning and running for the hideout with the other two following.

**With Naruto...**

"Hey wait up naruto" Kiba shouted.

"oh look what we have here a whole bunch of trespassers" a feminine voice said as she threw a shuriken at Naruto.

"who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled as he blocked said shuriken.

"I am me who are you?" the voice said.

"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the woman just gave a tiny giggle.

"Kiba go get hinata I will handle this chick"

"good but dont count on your other friends to help you" then she paused and chuckled.

"teehee so youre the knucklehead ninja from konoha?"

"yeah but im also the ninja that's gonna kick your ass!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at the girl.

**With Sakura and all the others...**

"theres some kind of chakra shield we cant get past it" ino said regretfully.

"BUT WE HAVE TO!" Neji yelled as he hit the shield.

"i know neji!" tenten shouted back. 'trust me i know'

**Inside the hideout with Hinata...**

"I have to be alone for the procedure" Itachi said as he walked beside hinata with a cold hard gaze.

"Why?" Madara asked.

"with you all in here how am i supposed to concentrate?"

"fair enough for me lets go" hidan said as he and the others left.

As itachi looked at hinata's scared (**no more like beyond the point of fainting**) features his heart churned. He couldnt end the life of a pure, innocent girl. The look in her eyes was the same one sasuke had the night itachi slaughtered their entire family. He sighed and looked away. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to take her life? He couldnt kill her. but he couldnt let her live either. no matter how much it hurt him he had to kill. If he didnt he would be dead himself.

'why must the world be like this' he thought and he began his jutsu. _'wait'. _a voice said...it sounded like a little girl. _'do not kill this girl...use the transportation jutsu and send her somewhere else'_

_'_thats not a bad idea'

_'of course its not now hurry open the portal!'_

'okay'

And with that itachi began to perform the jutsu for the portal...

**With Kiba...**

'i haven't ran into anyone yet so thats good' just as he said that he heard a voice come from behind him.

"What do we have here?" as he turned around he seen a darkly smirking diedara.

'well fuck i had to say something'

"hehehe looks like we are gonna have some fun"

"tsk i dont have time" then kiba ran somewhere to hide.

"okay lets play hide and seek then" and with that he began to count.

**A.N./ YES! IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! sorry if it sucks. The next chapter is going to be when hinata goesto fiore I PROMISE!...lol i completely forgot to do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, nor do i own fairy tail! but if i did i would make juvia hate gray and make her love lyon! **


End file.
